¿Libertad? ¿Con un vampiro? Imposible
by FranYouKnow
Summary: John es un hada capturado por Eric. Insertando sentimientos en él que en sus mil años no ha sentido. Sam lo intentará rescatar con Sookie mientras que todos los pueblerinos de Bon Temps intervendrán en la historia.
1. Chapter 1

–¿Eric? –preguntó un chico de piel torrada, con el flequillo de color castaño y unos ojos verdes claro. Saliendo por una puerta de cuero, entrando a un local bastante extraño lleno de gente que iba vestida al estilo gótico.

Caminaba un poco asustado entre toda esa gente tan rara, intentando encontrar al que era su amo y novio Eric Northman. La gente le miraba como si se lo quisiesen devorar con la mirada, ¿tan raro era ir vestido con una camiseta abierta por los costados y unos bermudas? Él diría que no, lo extraño era vestir con collares de pinchos, maquillaje blanco y negro con peinados estrato esféricos que le intimidaban un poco.

Como si un huracán hubiese pasado por todo el local, un hombre que le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas, de cabello rubio peinado con un tupé corto y pálido como el hielo lo cogió del brazo arrastrándolo nuevamente hacia donde había salido.

–¡Me haces daño! –exclamó el adolescente intentado zafarse del agarre.

–¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas al Vantasia? –preguntó notablemente mosqueado.

–S…solo quería salir a hablar un momento contigo –respondió sobándose el brazo, bastante aliviado.

–Pues dime, ¿qué? –suspiró este llevándose su mano a la boca, tranquilizándose.

–Te quería decir que mañana saldré a comprar, me aburro aquí en este local durante el día. Llevo un año así.

–No saldrás, ya sabes el riesgo que hay de lo que puede pasar. No me voy a arriesgar. Ahora quédate aquí, tengo que volver a controlar el local para que ningún vampiro le clave los colmillos a un humano en medio de todos –sentenció saliendo nuevamente.

–Hola caperucita, ¿ya estás luchando por la libertad? –preguntó una pálida vampiresa, con el pelo largo totalmente rizado, con un camiseta ajustada de color rosa y unos vaqueros negros.

–Hola Pam –saludó sin emoción el chico.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y el Vantasia acababa de cerrar, toda la gente se había marchado menos dos vampiros y un humano que estaban haciendo cosas no permitidas en la legalidad, que fueron echados inmediatamente por Pam.

–¡John, ya puedes salir! –gritó Eric sentado desde su trono.

–¿H-hola? –saludó y preguntó a la vez el chico saliendo nuevamente por la puerte.

–Acércate.

–Dime… -demandó John, arrodillándose delante de él.

–Acércate más John, parece mentira que después de un año aún sigas teniendo este respeto. Aunque me gusta –sonrió medianamente el vampiro milenario.

Así lo hizo el chico, quien al cumplir la orden del mayor fue apresado por este siendo atraído por su fuerte brazo posicionado en sus caderas, dejándolo de pie a su lado.

–Deja –dijo propinándole un beso –. de –volvió a darle otro–. Intentarlo –terminó dándole otro beso, esta vez más largo cogiéndolo del mentón aprisionando un poco al pequeño.

–Oh por dios, voy a potar –comentó intencionadamente Pam –. Me vuelvo al ataúd.

–Vamos a mi despacho –ordenó Eric levantándolo entre sus brazos.

–No…quiero dormir –pidió suplicante el oji verde, siendo ignorado por el otro quien abrió la puerta con el pie.

–Vamos, llevas dos semanas diciendo lo mismo –dijo lanzándolo al sofá de cuero negro, posicionándose encima –. Sólo ríndete John.

El poco de noche que quedaba, se basó en los mimos y caricias que propinaba el vampiro al adolescente quien intentaba seguirle el ritmo, pero le era imposible. Entregándole todo el control al otro, acabando desnudos encima del escritorio del vikingo quien se introdujo en el otro, sintiendo como se le escapaban unos gemidos roncos. Tan placenteros que los colmillos se le salían solos, instándole a morder al pequeño, quien solo se sujetaba a la espalda esperando que todo pasase.

Minutos antes de que saliera el sol, Eric dejó plácidamente dormido a su captura, su novio, su secuestrado o como lo quisiesen llamar en el sofá de cuero tapado con una manta de color blanco. No sabía cómo, ni quería saberlo pero desde hace meses había comenzado a prepararle él mismo la ropa para que se vistiese al día siguiente. Que se encontraba en uno de los armarios de su despacho.

Nunca pensó que ese chico le iba a durar más de un día en el Vantasía, cuando lo encerró para alimentarse de él y seguramente acabar matándolo para drenarle toda la sangre de hada que tenía dentro. Algo hizo frenar su impulso aquella noche, desconocía si fueron sus ojos suplicantes parecidos a los de un cachorro abandonado, su miedo o simplemente un pálpito que logró que no lo matara. Lentamente se fue convirtiendo en alguien indispensable, igual o más que su progenie Pam para él. Lo llenaba completamente, le hacía reír aunque no le gustase admitirlo y en muchas ocasiones lograba hacerlo sentir humano por momentos, una humanidad que solo sentía a su lado y que no estaba a dispuesto a perder.

En un principio decidió dejarlo a vivir en las salas continuas del Vantasía, nunca pensó en el calabozo de abajo si no que en su propio despacho. Sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría cansándolo y se desharía de él pero la cosa se alargó y se alargó, llevando ya un año encerrado ahí sin que nadie reclamara por él, o por lo menos esas informaciones no habían llegado a su fino oído. Tenía pensado en comprar una casa cerca del local, parecida a la que poseía Bill Compton para que el menor no se sintiese tan incómodo. Antes de irse a descansar, dio un último vistazo al chico que parecía un ángel al dormir.

Al amanecer sonó el reloj alarma que estaba dentro del despacho del vampiro, haciendo despertar a John, quien se sonrojó al recordar lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unas horas. Así comenzaba otro día aburrido, en el cual lo único que le podía entretener era leer alguno de los numerosos libros pertenecientes a Eric, que los había puesto a su disposición para que se distrajese, aunque después de un año ya no surtían tanto efecto.

Se vistió con la ropa que le había dejado "su novio" si es que podía llamarlo así, ni siquiera él lo sabía bien lo que era. Esta vez tocaba una camiseta abierta nuevamente por los lados, pero de color negro con unas letras blancas que ponían "Hell" en el centro y unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul. No sabía ni para qué se vestía, si pasaba casi las veinticuatro horas encerrado en ese despacho de cuatro paredes. Estaba harto, pero sabía que si desafiaba a Eric saldría mal parado, o muerto. Comenzó a leer uno de los tantos libros que triunfaban actualmente, este pertenecía a _Juego de tronos_ por lo que había leído en la contraportada del libro.

Cuando se cansó decidió salir a la sala principal a buscar alguna bebida refrescante que beber, para acompañar las patatas fritas que se había cocinado hace un momento. En el momento que vio la puerta de salida, algo le decía en su interior de que tenía que volver a pisar fuera. Poder volver a recuperar su libertad, esa libertad que había perdido y que desconocía si iba a recuperar algún día.

Se acercó lentamente a la gran puerta para salir del local, indeciso sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que iba a tener consecuencias, pero ¿le compensaba quedarse ahí toda su vida? Cogió la llave que Eric guardaba en su despacho y abrió despacio. Cogió el pomo de la puerta para que le dejase ver la luz del sol pero…

–¡Quiero ahí John, hada o lo que coño dios sepa que seas! –gritó una mujer rubia, de pelo corto que le apuntaba con una pistola.

–Ginger…

–De verdad lo digo, juro que te disparo. Pam me ordenó de que frenara cualquier intento de escape, fuese el precio que fuese. ¡No me obligues! –Chilló nerviosa, temblando con la pistola entre sus manos.

–Tranquila Ginger, solo quería echar un vistazo, no te preocupes –dijo acercándose lentamente hacia la mujer.

–Vuelve al despacho –ordenó notablemente inquieta la rubia, quien aún le apuntaba.

–Ginger de verdad que no me iré, me gustaría ser tu amigo. Sabes que no tengo ninguno aquí y tú eres la más humana de todos… –sonrió tomándola de los hombros.

–P…por lo menos alguien aquí me toma en serio –comentó con los ojos bien abiertos, bajando la pistola.

Sin dejarla decir ninguna palabra más, John desprendió energía de hada proveniente de sus manos lanzándola contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente tirada en el suelo, mientras que la pistola había quedado a unos metros de ella.

Asustado por lo que acababa de hacer corrió hacia la puerta, abandonando el lugar atemorizado por lo que pasaría. Nunca había utilizado su poder de hada para atacar a nadie, por lo menos no voluntariamente. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el bosque, llegando a la carretera donde no pasaba nadie. Decidió introducirse nuevamente al bosque para que Eric no tuviera tan fácil para encontrarlo, intentaría estar fuera el máximo tiempo posible.

No sabía cómo, pero las piernas no se le cansaban de trotar. Seguramente sería por el miedo que tenía, un miedo que no podía evitar. De momento no veía a nadie perseguirlo, claro, ¿Cómo lo iba a perseguir nadie si era de día? El problema sería de noche. Corriendo lo más rápido que podía se chocó con un bulto que se cruzó por su camino, haciéndolo caer al suelo rasmillándose los codos, que empezaron a sangrarle levemente.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó un hombre de unos treinta años, ojos pardos y el pelo dorado partido por la mitad. No era ni corto, ni largo. Y desnudo, totalmente desnudo.

–Si, gracias –respondió cogiendo la mano que le acababa de ofrecer–. Pero, ¿no eras un perro? Estoy seguro de que me tropezado con un perro –dijo confuso, un poco sonrojado por la escena intentando mirar a otro lado.

–Te habrás confundido –sonrió nervioso–. Siento lo de no llevar ropa encima, hago esto una vez al año en forma de homenaje a, bueno… tonterías, no me hagas caso. ¿eres de por aquí? No te he visto nunca.

–Será eso. No, no soy de aquí. Estoy de… visita y no sé muy bien donde estoy situado la verdad, ¿podrías orientarme por favor?

–Si claro, tengo mi camioneta a unos pocos pasos de aquí donde guardo mi ropa. Te podría llevar a Bon Temps, para que te sitúes. Si quieres. Por cierto, me llamo Sam –le ofreció un poco incómodo, por estar hablándole desnudo.

–Por favor. Yo John –sonrió él joven, quien siguió al mayor hasta su vehículo.

–¿Sabes? Es raro encontrarse a alguien corriendo en medio del bosque, y más si dice que solo viene de turista –comentó Sam conduciendo por la carretera, ya vestido con una camisa azul de cuadros y unos vaqueros sujetados por un cinturón de color marrón.

–Diría que es más raro toparse a alguien corriendo por el bosque desnudo –rió un poco John, mirando por el retrovisor. Siempre alerta, por si acaso.

–Bueno, bueno está bien. Ni yo haré preguntas, ni tú harás preguntas –dijo Sam, entendiendo que el adolescente no quería hablar del tema–. ¿Te quedarás mucho en Bon Temps? Yo arriendo unas casas, no son unas mansiones pero sirven para poder vivir tranquilamente.

–No, no sé cuánto tiempo podré quedarme aunque esa es mi intención. Pero no dispongo de dinero para poder arrendar nada, gracias igualmente –agradeció con educación.

–Hay más maneras de pagar un alquiler, poseo una pequeña taberna en Bon temps y últimamente estoy falto de camareras. Sookie viene muy pocos días a la semana y Arleen no puede servir las mesas solas. No eres una chica, pero ya acepto a cualquiera, ¿te interesaría? –preguntó mirando fijamente al frente, para no perder la vista de la carretera.

–Oh, hm…estaría bien la verdad. Solo que no sé si podré quedarme mucho tiempo, pero si lo hago cuenta conmigo. ¡Eres muy amable Sam! –sonrió alegremente, olvidándose por un segundo de todos sus problemas.

–Como quieras, de todas maneras, ¿quieres ir a verla? Podría darte de comer si quieres, estás muy delgado.

–Gracias, pero como ya te he dicho no tengo dinero –sonrió esta vez un poco más incómodo, pensando en que al final no acabó de comer las patatas fritas que tanto le gustaría tener en la camioneta en ese instante.

–Tranquilo, no me arruinaré por darte un plato de comida –dijo amable.

–Muchas gracias Sam, de verdad –agradeció esta vez levemente sonrojado.

–No te preocupes John, no es problema.

Así llegó la tarde. Los dos llegaron a la famosa taberna de Sam Merlott, quien mandó a Lafayette, quien miró de arriba abajo al invitado. A cocinar un buen chuletón al recién llegado.

–Imagino que no bebes –comentó Sam mientras se servía un cerveza para él–. Toma una Coca-cola –dijo pasándosela por la barra sacándola del mostrador.

–Gracias –agradeció mientras miraba un poco alrededor, al no ver a nadie en la taberna.

–No hay nadie porque hay un rodeo por aquí cerca, por la noche ya verás como se llenará. La gente de aquí es bastante amable, aunque no siempre. Te adaptarás pronto ya verás, bueno…eso si tenemos la suerte de que te quedes –sonrió al decirlo, desconociendo la razón por la que lo había hecho.

–Aquí está el chuletón querida preciosura –dijo en un tono bastante sensual, el cocinero Lafayette contoneándose, causando la risa del menor–. Aprovecha.

–Muchas gracias Lafayette –sonrió.

La tarde pasó bien, el bar lentamente se fue llenando hasta quedar casi todo el pueblo concentrado en la única taberna que había en el pueblo de Bon Temps. John intentaba pasar desapercibido, cosa que conseguía bastante bien ya que todos iban a su aire. Solamente de vez en cuando Sam se paraba un momento a hablar con él para que no se aburriera, habían decidido entre los dos que esperarían a ver si John se quedaba y presentarle a las camareras, si no, no haría falta.

La noche cayó en Bon Temps y John se empezó a poner nervioso, sabía que en cualquier momento podía aparecer Eric Northman por esa puerta, pero si lo pensaba más a fondo, ¿para qué se molestaría? Al fin y al cabo era solo una presa, no tenía porqué tomarse tantas molestias en volver a capturarlo, o eso pensaba él.

–John, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el tabernero al verlo sudar.

–¿Eh? Ah si, creo que me marcharé ya. Es muy tarde –dijo parándose del taburete, pero Sam lo detuvo del brazo.

–¿A dónde irás a estas horas? No seas ilógico John, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi carabana si así lo deseas.

–No deberías tocar las pertenencias de otros –interrumpió Eric, acallando a toda la taberna. Quienes se quedaron mudos al verlo entrar por la puerta, vestido con una camiseta negra de pico, una chaqueta de cuero abierta que dejaba ver el principio de su torso. Seguido por su progenie, Pamela quien llevaba un ajustado vestido de color rosa, dejando ver sus piernas y miraba con superioridad a todos los del bar.

–¡Eric! –exclamó la rubia Sookie, quien se encontraba sirviendo una mesa.

–Por una vez esto no va contigo –escupió Pam como si sus palabras fuesen veneno, dejando anonadada a la camarera.

–Creo que tú vas a venir conmigo, ¿no es así? –preguntó Eric, cogiendo del brazo a John. Con una mirada que consiguió infundir el miedo en el joven, sabía que era una mirada de enfado. Iba a morir.


	2. Chapter 2

–Por una vez esto no va contigo –escupió Pam como si sus palabras fuesen veneno, dejando anonadada a la camarera.

–Creo que tú vas a venir conmigo, ¿no es así? –preguntó Eric, cogiendo del brazo a John. Con una mirada que consiguió infundir el miedo en el joven, sabía que era una mirada de enfado. Iba a morir.

–Si... -respondió resignado el joven–. Adiós Sam, muchas gracias por todo –sonrió desesperanzado, mientras abandonaba la taberna con los dos vampiros.

– ¡Eric! –gritó Sookie, dejando la comanda en la mesa. Saliendo del bar, alcanzando a los otros antes de que se marchasen del lugar.

–¿Qué quieres Stackhouse? –preguntó desganado el no muerto, con el joven entre sus brazos.

–¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Y por qué te lo llevas? No puedes coger a la gente así como así –recordó la rubia.

–Bueno, ya tuvo que hablar la señora justicia aquí presente –suspiró la progenie del rubio, mirándola con asco.

–No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces ahora, ya hablaremos otro día –sentenció Eric, despegando del lugar. Como si volase, mientras que Pam desapareció velozmente del lugar por tierra.

–¡Sookie! –exclamó Sam, saliendo del bar– ¿Y John?

–¿El chico se llamaba así? Se lo ha llevado Eric. Sam Merlott, ¿quieres explicarme que pasa aquí? –preguntó, o más bien demandó la camarera.

–Joder, ¡mierda! –vociferó propinando una fuerte patada a la puerta del bar.

Mientras tanto en el Vantasía, entraba un serio Eric quien mandó a su progenie al trono para que nadie intentase pasarse de listo e intentar alguna cosa. Entró junto a John a su despachó y lo lanzó fuertemente al sofá, aunque como si hubiese sido un acto reflejo, el menor se levantó nuevamente intentando explicarle lo que había pasado.

–Eric, yo... lo siento –se disculpó el oji verde, mientras jugaba con sus manos.

–Me hace gracia que pensaras tener alguna oportunidad de escapar, ¿de verdad te piensas que soy tan idiota? –preguntó sin recibir ninguna respuesta por parte del otro–. ¡Responde! –gritó de tal manera, que hizo asustarse al joven, quien no lo miraba a los ojos. No se atrevía.

–Sólo quería salir, llevo un año encerrado en estas cuatro paredes. Es desesperante, agobiante, triste y no puedo más. No tenía intención de marcharme. Quería disfrutar un poco... –levantó un poco la mirada, pero al ver las facciones de impotencia y odio del otro desistió del intento.

–¡No me importa lo que tú quieras! Estás aquí para servirme, no eres más que un esclavo. Tienes suerte de que no te dejara pudrirte en la sala de abajo, puto ser extraño –dijo cabreado, dando un golpe con su puño a uno de los armarios. Atravesándolo.

–Eric, fuera te reclaman unos pastorcillos de Dios -comentó Pam irónica, abriendo la puerta. Quedándose un poco sorprendida por ver a su amo así.

–¡Diles que me importan una mierda!

–A mí me importan mucho menos que a ti, pero que sepas que es Sokie, Bill Compton y otro que parece el leñador de las montañas. Creo que no se irán hasta que salgas a echarlos, así que tu mismo –cerró repetidamente los ojos, en señal de cansancio para después cerrar la puerta sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

–Quédate aquí, ¿has entendido? Si no, a la próxima si que te mataré y no me arrepentiré por ello –sentenció el vampiro dejando solo a John.

El joven se sentó en el sofá negro, llevándose las manos a la cabeza pensando en lo mal que lo había hecho todo. No se arrepentía de lo sucedido, tenía que transmitirle a su captor que tenía otras necesidades que estar allí leyendo libros durante toda una eternidad.

Lo que si le causaba un poco de tristeza era haber conocido a alguien tan amable como aquél tabernero y haberlo decepcionado. Seguramente ahora estaría pensando que era un chico sin vida, sin personalidad que entregaba su vida a los vampiros. Suspirando intentó dejar de pensar, que era lo mejor que podía hacer en aquellos momentos.

–¿Qué queréis? No tengo tiempo para juegos de niños –preguntó Eric, sentándose en su trono.

–¡Eric, venimos a por ese adolescente! Sé que no quiere estar contigo, se le notaba en su cara. Además que puedo escuchar sus pensamientos desde hace un rato y está aterrorizado -explicó Sookie, intentando sonar lo más severa posible.

–¿Y tú eres la mujer de asuntos sociales? Ah no, que eres una camarera -dijo Pam, arqueando una ceja.

–No estamos aquí para hablar contigo Pam –intervino Bill.

–Creo que todo lo que está aquí dentro de Vantasía, es mío. Así que podéis marcharos cuando queráis –terminó la conversación Eric, mirándolos fijamente.

–Podrías buscarte problemas, eres el Sheriff del área cinco, ¿crees que está bien dar esta imagen? –cuestionó Bill, aunque con el máximo respeto que le podía tener.

–Creo que no eres el más indicado para hablar de imagen, Bill Compton.

–Escucha, no sé que relación tienes con ese chico pero yo le podría dar una vida normal. Solo como amigos, de verdad. Pienso que si no toma un rumbo en su vida ahora, no lo hará jamás, ¿no crees? Aún es joven -dijo Sam, metiéndose en la conversación.

–¿Me estás diciendo que eres tan buena persona que lo ayudarías sin pedir nada a cambio? Pam, muy mal por no creer en los humanos. Mira que benévolos son –sonrió irónico Eric, a su progenie quién le devolvió la acción.

–Te lo digo en serio -dijo un poco más molesto el tabernero.

–Lo que si es en serio, es lo que os vayáis de mi propiedad si no queréis que os arranque la yugular, ¿me explico? –amenazó levantándose rápidamente del asiento, intimidando a Sam–. Me aburrís. Pam, si no se van en veinte minutos mátalos.

–Oh por favor, quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis –sonrió sarcástica.

El vampiro milenario volvió a su despacho, quitándose la ropa lo más rápido que pudo, cogiendo al pequeño por sus muslos para empotrarlo contra la pared, rasgándole las vestiduras comenzado a besar por donde podía. Dejándole numerosas marcas por el cuerpo, que seguramente se le harían más notorias al siguiente día. John solo intentaba cohibirse, sin poder hacer nada.

Posicionó al adolescente encima del escritorio, abriéndole las piernas para adentrarse en él lo más feroz que pudo. Extasiándose por momentos, sacó los colmillos para clavárselos por primera vez pero sintió como unas finas manos en su torso intentaban detenerlo.

–E...Eric, por favor. Di...dijiste que no, l...lo prometiste –jadeó el pequeño.

–Agh... –se resignó el rubio, penetrándolo más fuerte para demostrar toda su rabia y llenarse de placer.

Entre tanto, Sookie y Sam charlaban dentro de un ya cerrado Merlott mientras que Bill esperaba fuera, ya que nunca pudo congeniar con el cambiante. El tabernero servía dos cervezas para poder tranquilizarse con la camarera.

–Sam, ¿por qué tanta preocupación por ese chico? Si lo has conocido hoy, ¿no? –preguntó dando su sorbo a la espumosa bebida alcohólica.

–No sé Sookie, fue tan amable, se veía una sinceridad y unas ganas de salir adelante en sus ojos que no puedo sacármelos de cabeza –decía mientras se despeinaba un poco con la mano.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer? Eric no tiene intención de soltarlo.

–Lo sacaré de allí, sea como sea lo sacaré...


	3. Chapter 3

El Vantasía acababa de cerrar sus puertas, como siempre con un par de disturbios que Pam se encargaba de disolver para que no volviesen. Entró nuevamente al local, mirando con sumo asco a Ginger quien estaba sentada en una de las mesas tomando una botella de Vodka a palo seco, ¿De verdad esa era la vida humana que quería? Ni lo sabía, ni le importaba.

Los bailarines se habían ya marchado mientras que John estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la barra esperando a que Eric terminara de contar las ganancias encerrado en su despacho, le resultaba raro que lo dejase esperando fuera ya que muchas veces lo había visto contar billetes y billetes ordenados en fajos gordos, definitivamente el negocio iba muy bien.

Ya casi no se sentía incómodo con la especie de disfraz que llevaba puesto, solo quería quitárselo de una vez. Aún así, había disfrutado de esa noche sintiéndose útil en un largo tiempo en el que solo tenía la sensación de estorbar, causar problemas y ser un deshecho. Fue la primera vez que el vampiro lo hacía trabajar detrás de la barra en el bar, siempre se había mantenido encerrado en el despacho.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Eric inerte como siempre aunque ahora solo llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes de color negra con unos pantalones vaqueros del mismo tono.

Ginger vete, vuelve detro de dos horas cuando salga el sol y Pam, puedes irte a dormir si así lo deseas –ordenó dirigiéndose a las dos mujeres tan diferentes- tú ven aquí –dijo al joven, quien lentamente entró en el despacho sin despedirse de las dos.

Nada más cerrar la puerta lo cogió del pescuezo empotrándolo contra la mesa, oyendo la respiración entrecortada del chico. Tenía miedo, y eso le gustaba. Lentamente fue oliendo cada centímetro de su fino cuello, pasándole la lengua logrando que el poco vello que el joven poseía en el cuerpo se erizara a extremos de que el otro lo podía sentir.

Aún estoy enfadado así que ni intentes resistirte –sentenció con una voz severa, grave. Llegando a lo más adentro del menor.

Sin dejarlo mover, posó sus piernas que eran mucho más gruesas y grandes que las del "hada" logrando que el otro sintiera la cual ya parecía permanente erección del vampiro quien comenzaba a restregarse lentamente mientras lamía el principio de su espalda que quedaba al descubierto por la pieza de cuero que quitó lo más rápido que pudo sin cambiar de posición.

El mismo después se deshizo de su pedazo de tela que le cubría el torso pálido, pero trabajado. Atinó a abrazarlo por detrás, envolviendo al menor en un calor que le parecía inhumano al ser el otro tan frío. Sin esperar más, lo cogió del mentón para mirar las bellas expresiones que salían a flor de piel. Veía como estaba totalmente resignado, con miedo que intentaba ocultar y con una respiración más controlada pero que desprendía un erotismo que seguramente solo el vampiro percibía.

Agarró la cintura del menor, desabrochándole los botones lentamente acabando con el cierre bajado. Le gustaba degustar su presa antes de "comérsela". Una presa que llevaba un año siendo la misma, una presa que cada vez que era devorada le hacía sentir cosas nuevas, como si fuese un mundo en el cual nunca acababa de saberlo todo. Eso le desesperaba a la vez que le encantaba, quería tenerlo y saberlo todo de él pero era imposible, aunque no pararía de intentarlo.

Justo al bajar un poco el pantalón del chico dejando ver un bóxer de tela fina de color gris, entró la progenie del vikingo quien se giró a mirar sin dejar de presionar su erección sobre el trasero del menor quien solo miró al frente, topándose con la madera oscura y fría del escritorio.

Por dios, debería llamar a la perrera del puterío montado que tenéis –suspiró la rubia, mientras abría uno de los archivadores sacando un fajo de billetes- te iba a decir que te lo devolvería, pero creo que estamos a mano al hacerme ver esta escenita de zorritas –terminó mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

E…Eric, ¿podríamos dejarlo aquí? –titubeó al preguntar como si se estuviese dirigiendo al mismísimo presidente del gobierno.

Calla –ordenó para levantarle la perilla y besarlo con una intensidad que solo la podía igualar la calidez de un atardecer.

El vampiro tenía que admitir que ver al chico metido en ese traje tan ceñido le había despertado esa vena pervertida que tenía. No por nada en especial, solo que sabía que al ver todo tan marcado, partes de su cuerpo que solo podía haber visto y probado él le hacían sentir un poco más falto de frío que de costumbre al hacer esto con el menor.

Con delicadeza le ofreció la mano, dejando de ejercerle presión al menor quien aceptó rápidamente mirándole instintivamente a los ojos llenos de placer del mayor, quien no podía evitar dedicarle esos sentimientos plasmados en miradas pero sin imprimir en palabras. Quizás los dos tenían más orgullo del que reconocían tener.

Los pantalones de John cayeron, al dar este el primer paso para acercarse al otro. Sin pudor, solamente se terminó de deshacer de ellos pegándose al cuerpo de Eric, el cual era bastante más grande pero no importaba. Sonrojado como nunca no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer en ese momento, el mayor posó sus frías y grandes manos en sus nalgas atrayéndolo a su cuerpo quedando su cabeza puesta en el centro de su pecho sin saber dónde poner las manos.

Puedes tocar –sugirió el vampiro, quien se dio cuenta de la situación incómoda del menor.

Con bastante timidez, John fue cruzando sus manos por el torso del otro, una especie de abrazo extraño que reconfortaba, por lo menos a Eric. No podía entender como ese enano lograba calmarlo, cuando por dentro solo pensaba en castigarlo y hacerle sufrir por la "preocupación" que le había hecho sentir.

Después de un par de minutos en los cuales había reinado el silencio, Eric sentó al menor en el sofá donde tantas cosas habían pasado. La erección que tenía no se iba a calmar sola e iba a intentar experimentar cosas nuevas con ese chico quien estaba demasiado sumiso esa noche.

Desabrochó rápidamente su pantalón y bajado sus bóxers dejando ver un prominente miembro recto y duro que tenía ganas de ser saciado. El menor instintivamente se echó hacia atrás mirando para otro lado intentando ocultar la vergüenza.

Hazlo –mandó.

N..no sé h…hacerlo –contestó el menor quien estaba sorprendido de que eso pudiera invadirle cada vez que salía la luna.

Ahora aprenderás –sentenció para agarrarse su miembro con la mano derecha, apuntándole.

John se quedó estático, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, le daba vergüenza, un poco de temor y pudor de hacerlo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo empezar y comenzaba a sentir como cada poro de su fina cara se estaba calentando, hirviendo del sonrojo que le teñían las mejillas. El minuto se había hecho eterno, pero finalmente se acercó abriendo lentamente la boca intentando en vano no mirar el miembro que tenía que comenzar a comer aunque bien sabía el vampiro que no tenía hambre. Desistió en el intento, sabía muy bien que "eso" no le entraría completo en su boca así que cerró los ojos y rápidamente dio una pequeña lamida, sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente propinó otra pero un poco más lenta abarcando un poco más, arrancándole un gemido seco al vampiro quien lo levantó del hombro como si fuese un saco de plumas.

Demasiado lento –rechistó con una cara de excitación tremenda, empotrando al menor en la pared del despacho.

Eric se quitó los pantalones rápidamente juntos con los bóxers bajados y comenzó a refregar su mástil contra el trasero del pequeño que solo jadeaba débilmente por todo lo que acababa de pasar. El vampiro empezó a ensalivar sus dedos con la boca del pequeño quien solo seguía las ordenes físicas del mayor, a quien ya se le habían escapado los colmillos dejando ver su placer y ganas de morder a aquél muchacho.

Sin más dilación introdujo dos dígitos en el agujero de John quien solo atinó a morder el brazo derecho del no muerto para calmar su dolor, aunque para Eric ese mordisco fue una muestra de lo ardiente que estaba su "novio" si es que se le podía llamar así. Al no poder resistirse ni un segundo más comenzó a introducir su gran miembro en la estrecha cavidad arrebatando unos gemidos de dolor y disfrute del pequeño quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

Una embestida, dos embestidas secas y rápidas bastaron para empezar aquél vaivén rápido, descontrolado y salvaje del vampiro quien ya no se podía contener. Sus mano izquierda estaba posada en el trasero de John mientras que la otra aprisionaba su cuello que recibía constantes besos del vikingo. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría estar sin enterrar sus colmillos en ese preciado cuello, para probar aquella sangre que le daba vida a lo que a él se la devolvía. Ir matando poco a poco lo que a él le daba ganas de seguir soportando la eternidad.

Sin sacar su miembro de dentro, cogió la cintura y el cuello del menor para elevarlo y ponerlo encima del escritorio ladeado, con una pierna encima de su hombro. Para poder acercarse y ver las facciones de ese bello joven, quien estaba rojo, gimiendo de la excitación. En ningún momento paró de embestir fuertemente a John así que eso causaba tenerlo extasiado mientras que el otro disfrutaba, pero a la vez se controlaba.

Déjame morderte –pidió como un cachorro el vampiro sin dejar de penetrarlo.

L..lo prometiste –jadeó entre gemidos el otro sin mirarle.

Mis promesas no valen nada, te voy a morder –preparó los colmillos para proseguir pero este atravesó su mano por el cuello del vampiro propinándole un beso que dejó sin aliento al rubio quien solo se dejó llevar.

P..por favor –solo bastaron esas dos únicas palabras y aquél beso para apaciguar las intenciones del de la mirada zafiro quien levantó la otra pierna del menor poniéndosela sobre su hombro para poderlo mirar fijamente.

Tenerlo debajo de él, tan indefenso, siendo profanado por su persona y totalmente sumiso le hacía perder la cabeza. No supo si fue por rabia de reconocer por una milésima de segundo en su cabeza de que estaba a los pies de ese muchacho o que el placer lo estaba consumiendo por dentro pero comenzó a embestirlo lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo arrancando gemidos ahogados.

Sus ojos que parecían dos misiles apuntando a la cara de John comenzaban a entrecerrarse, dejando escapar unos gemidos secos que propinó en la oreja del menor, sentía como se estaba viniendo dentro de este. Sin sacar su miembro de dentro se recostó encima de John, mientras que este lo seguía atrapando con sus piernas. Los jadeos de cansancio y de excitación consumada ocupaban el despacho.

Así me gusta, ojalá estuvieses así todas las noches –comentó el vampiro mientras propinaba unos besos en la mejilla del otro.

Idiota –respondió John mirando a otro lado, totalmente sonrojado cosa que le arrancó una sonrisa al rubio que segundos después se quedó sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer, ¿sonreír? Se estaba volviendo un debilucho.

Te traeré unas mantas mientras te duchas, ¿o quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto lamiendo su cuello cual gato con su pata.

Tráelas, por favor.

Sacó su miembro de dentro de la cavidad del chico quien soltó un gemido al notarlo, mientras una delgada línea de líquido blanco salía de ese agujero. Desnudo, el vampiro salió del despacho encontrándose a Ginger con una cara de terror, sus ojos completamente abiertos y con la botella de Vodka entre las palmas de su mano apretándola como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

¿No te dije que te fueras a dar una vuelta? –preguntó sin pudor alguno sacando unas mantas que guardaba bajo la barra.

Es que… -titubeaba la camarera sin saber muy bien que decir.

Estúpidos humanos –rechistó el otro volviendo a entrar en el despacho cerrando la puerta.

Si no os conociera diría que es tu madre –comentó haciendo la gracia Sam, al ver a la señora Christine, peli roja, de unos cincuenta años y tirada en el suelo de la taberna.

Por favor Sam no digas sandeces –respondió Arleen, mirando despectivamente a la mujer- que tengamos el pelo rojo no significa que eso se parezca a mi.

Ya lo sé mujer, no te enfades –rió- no sé cómo hemos podido pasarla por alto ayer, cuando vea como entra el sol por las ventanas le va a dar algo.

Le irá bien para que escarmiente –dijo Arleen metiéndose en la cocina.

Sam despertó a Christine quien se sentó en el suelo, mirando como un bebe a todos sitios. Estaba totalmente desconcertada, no sabía ni donde pasaba. El tabernero reconocía que su negocio era de un doble filo, pero le daba muy buenas ganancias y al fin y al cabo era de eso de lo que se trataba.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Vantasía? –preguntó agitada.

No, Christine está en mi taberna.

Ew… -dijo con cara de asco Arleen, mirando de lejos la escena.

Está claro que aún sigue borracha. Debería dejar de visitar bares de vampiros –comentó Sam en voz alta para que se enterara.

Por supuesto que no, y desde que pusieron a un chico tan guapo humano en la barra ni loca –respondió ofendida parándose y saliendo a tambaleos del bar, dejando a Sam trastocado ¿un chico humano en la barra del Vantasía? ¿John?

Por la puerta entraba una extrañada Sookie Stackhouse quien miraba irse a la borracha de Christine, mientras parecía que el sol en cualquier momento la quemaría por su blanca piel y que no podía mantenerse en línea recta.

¿Empezamos temprano con los que beben? –preguntó pasando a la parte de atrás del bar para guardar sus cosas.

Acabará mal, lo veo venir –respondió Arleen apoyándose en el marco de la cocina.


End file.
